What would happen if you met Stanley Coleman pt 2
by firekitty8
Summary: My second attempt at doing the creepy silent hill theme hopefully it's loads better than my first 1 if you read the first one you get the theme. I think its better than the first one I would have like it to be a bit longer.
1. Chapter 1

Silent Hill 3

What would happen if you met Stanley Coleman part 2?

There I was a pistol in my hands pointing it at Stanley ' now is that anyway to treat your lover?' 'You are not my lover' I snarled 'you are a sick and disgusting pervert!' I was feeling more than just anger at that moment maybe I was a little afraid

And Stanley knew it a cold smirk came on his bloodstained face it made me shudder with fear 'I knew you come down here my dear Heather' slowly he got off the stretcher and walk towards me

'Get the hell away from me!' I screamed as I pulled the trigger on my gun, but still he kept coming towards me.

I was freaked out how could it be that he was still alive and that the shots hadn't harmed him this was like a nightmare and I thought Claudia was creepy.

'You remind me of Catherine sweet girl used to be a nurse here she tried to get away from me to' he sighed 'such a shame that she met her death' I didn't need to ask about this as I knew about her demise it was in the newspapers the police said it was either suicide or she had been murdered, but nobody found her killer so it was assumed she took her own life.

I raised my pistol ready to fire, but my enemy got hold of it before I fired and threw it aside now I was without a weapon he had got the upper hand he put his sickly hand on my shoulder I struggled to get it off as he was holding down both of my arms 'it be a shame if you shared the same fate as Catherine'

My heart was racing at that moment 'get your hands off me' 'all in good time my dear' he pulled me towards him and kissed me I could not of hated it more I felt his arm's tighten around my neck choking me quickly I reach out and got my knife and slashed him with it.

He let go of me that instance I could see blood dripping out of his arm 'so you have spirit, but I cannot let you leave this morgue' and yet again that nauseating smile came back 'your so beautiful when you're angry so was that your birthday wish to give me pain?' I was shocked 'how did you know about that'

'Haven't you worked it out yet my dear I was the person on the phone I knew you'd come down here and check to see if I was dead' he laughs 'my plan worked out perfectly' I couldn't deny it I did come down here to see if he was dead, but what did he mean about his plan I didn't want to even ask.

'You are aware that you are caring god?' great another person like Claudia 'the one who will lead us to paradise and out of this corrupt world you are the mother of that child and if you accept my love I will be god's father' 'there's something wrong with you if you think I'm going to fall in love with you ' I said 'you're just like everyone else in this cursed world'

Stanley shook his head 'I'm afraid you are the one at fault sweetheart, but don't worry I can soon put an end to your confusion' he took up my pistol and pointed at me 'if I can't have you in life, then I will have you in death!' 'You will never have me' I was getting angry 'and if that means I have to kill you so be it' I was prepared to fight him.


	2. Chapter 2

Silent Hill 3

What would happen if you met Stanley Coleman part 2?

There I was a pistol in my hands pointing it at Stanley ' now is that anyway to treat your lover?' 'You are not my lover' I snarled 'you are a sick and disgusting pervert!' I was feeling more than just anger at that moment maybe I was a little afraid

And Stanley knew it a cold smirk came on his bloodstained face it made me shudder with fear 'I knew you come down here my dear Heather' slowly he got off the stretcher and walk towards me

'Get the hell away from me!' I screamed as I pulled the trigger on my gun, but still he kept coming towards me.

I was freaked out how could it be that he was still alive and that the shots hadn't harmed him this was like a nightmare and I thought Claudia was creepy.

'You remind me of Catherine sweet girl used to be a nurse here she tried to get away from me to' he sighed 'such a shame that she met her death' I didn't need to ask about this as I knew about her demise it was in the newspapers the police said it was either suicide or she had been murdered, but nobody found her killer so it was assumed she took her own life.

I raised my pistol ready to fire, but my enemy got hold of it before I fired and threw it aside now I was without a weapon he had got the upper hand he put his sickly hand on my shoulder I struggled to get it off as he was holding down both of my arms 'it be a shame if you shared the same fate as Catherine'

My heart was racing at that moment 'get your hands off me' 'all in good time my dear' he pulled me towards him and kissed me I could not of hated it more I felt his arm's tighten around my neck choking me quickly I reach out and got my knife and slashed him with it.

He let go of me that instance I could see blood dripping out of his arm 'so you have spirit, but I cannot let you leave this morgue' and yet again that nauseating smile came back 'your so beautiful when you're angry so was that your birthday wish to give me pain?' I was shocked 'how did you know about that'

'Haven't you worked it out yet my dear I was the person on the phone I knew you'd come down here and check to see if I was dead' he laughs 'my plan worked out perfectly' I couldn't deny it I did come down here to see if he was dead, but what did he mean about his plan I didn't want to even ask.

'You are aware that you are caring god?' great another person like Claudia 'the one who will lead us to paradise and out of this corrupt world you are the mother of that child and if you accept my love I will be god's father' 'there's something wrong with you if you think I'm going to fall in love with you ' I said 'you're just like everyone else in this cursed world'

Stanley shook his head 'I'm afraid you are the one at fault sweetheart, but don't worry I can soon put an end to your confusion' he took up my pistol and pointed at me 'if I can't have you in life, then I will have you in death!' 'You will never have me' I was getting angry 'and if that means I have to kill you so be it' I was prepared to fight him.


End file.
